


Smile

by erza155



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza155/pseuds/erza155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiwon is in love with Hanbin's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Jiwon is in love with Hanbin's smile. He loves looking at Hanbin and watching his lips curve up to create the look that he loves the most. Jiwon loves it when Hanbin smiles at him. He loves it when those eyes find him and those lips curve up slightly. A private smile just for him. He loves it when Hanbin smiles at his sister. Those lips curve up, up, up, until they burst into bubbly, unrestrained laughter. 

But what Jiwon loves the most is stealing Hanbin's smiles with a kiss. He loves leaning over when Hanbin smiles and kissing the corner of his mouth and seeing that smile got softer and gain a deeper edge all because of him. He loves kissing that soft smile away until Hanbin's breathless and can't smile anymore but Jiwon can still see the smile in his eyes.

When he confesses all of this to Hanbin, he finds the smile he loves the most from Hanbin. It's small and soft but it makes it look like Hanbin is glowing from the inside, like a pure untouched angel and it is the one smile that Hanbin has given him that Jiwon hasn't wanted to steal away.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Fanfiction instead of doing schoolwork


End file.
